


Waiting

by Sweetkuzupekonuggets



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetkuzupekonuggets/pseuds/Sweetkuzupekonuggets
Summary: Fuyuhiko wakes up from Neo World, and an amazing agony awaits for him.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -A one-shot i wrote while having a break from homework. I hope you enjoy! <3
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I wrote this while being very bored some months ago and finished it like,, yesterday. Anyways! Hope you enjoy! <3

The first one to wake up was Fuyuhiko. He felt so heavy and light at the same time. He was in a hospital bed, being observed by a bunch of nurses. It felt unreal. 

He tried to move an arm, but he felt so numb, he didn't even realize he was connected to a machine. 

Before he realized, the nurses where cutting the ties he had with the machine so he could sit on the bed properly. 

He started to look at himself, the state that he was in. He looked like absolute hell. A nurse spoke to him, but Fuyuhiko couldn't understand the words. He shook his head, triying to clear up his mind so he could listen. 

The nurse was asking if he was okay, if he remembered his name or his age. 

The situation was so frustrating; minutes ago he was saying goodbye to everyone before the program collapsed. Now he was in a hospital, feeling as strange as he possibly could feel and being questioned by a bunch of people. 

He asked about the others, but he got no answer. Then his mind wandered off. 

Peko.

It suddenly became the priority. 

He asked loud and clear "Where's Peko?" 

The nurse in the corner of the room answered, "She's most likely... still asleep".

Asleep. As if they were 9 year olds who slept just past their bedtime.  
Fuyuhiko felt rage from the fact that he couldn't wake up Peko by himself. To be honest, he couldn't just try and wake her up, that was the doctors job and Fuyu wouldn't have anything to do with it. 

The doctors started to give him a full check to see if he was okay but his mind wandered off too easily. 

Days passed by and now all the survivors were awake. Some of them looked so bad and tired, but some others looked like they had just taken a nice nap. 

The former ultimate yakuza was part of the first list. He was clearly deteriorated from the time as ultimate despair plus the time in neo world. 

He was happy to see his friends, after all, they had survived together. 

《 ☆ 》 

Days, weeks and months passed by but it still felt heavy. The hours never seemed to pass, specially when they were allowed to visit the pods where their friends slept.

Akane and Kazuichi would cry their eyes out in the sight of their loved ones. 

Fuyuhiko cried very quietly. He tried to keep his posture even though everyone had seen him fall apart. 

Hajime and Sonia would try their best to be strong but they would always leave the room crying. 

Hajime went trough a really bad time wich everyone understood. He was devastated by Chiaki's death. Even tough he didn't remember her real life death he felt so lonely without her.

Fuyuhiko wasn't the exception. Night after night he would just think of her. In any way possible, he hated himself for doing this to her. If only he wouldn't had played that stupid game... she could have been a survivor, and Mahiru could aswell. 

Everything was spiraling down, until one day someone woke up. 

They weren't told about it right away, the doctors had to make sure everything was okay. 

It was the first victim, Ultimate Imposter. 

Even tough it wasn't Peko, it kinda gave Fuyuhiko hope. Maybe if it was in the order of their deaths, she would be here in no time.

Everyone was happy but in the very end, dissapointed that it wasn't their loved one. 

The next one to wake up was Teruteru, wich gave strenght to Fuyuhiko's theory. 

Then the dissapointment came when the next one to wake up was Ibuki. 

Fuyuhiko felt a pain in his chest, he really was a fool for thinking Peko would be here soon. 

《 ☆ 》 

Months passed by and some of the long awaited ones started to comeback. 

Gundham woke up, wich caused Sonia and (surprisingly) Souda to light up. 

Fuyuhiko was starting to ignore his friends. Everything had turned grey for him. 

He would spend day and night by her pod, just thinking about all the memories he had next to her. 

He wasn't that religious but one time he was straight up praying for her. 

Hajime noticed his behavior and asked the future foundation's guards to keep him out of the pod room. 

This felt like a curse to Fuyuhiko. He felt like he was going crazy. Hajime said it was best for him. 

The future foundation sent him to a therapist and it kinda worked. 

His therapist told him to write about his feelings and even letters to Peko, if he felt like it. 

Suddenly the blonde boy felt excited. He wanted to write Peko the best letters so she could know how much he missed her while she was asleep, and maybe even confess a thing or two.

The days passed by and he wrote thing after thing just to pass the time. More classmates were coming back. 

The wait was painful but it would be rewarded when he saw her again. He just needed that glimpse of her. 

《 ☆ 》

About a year had passed since the killing game had ended and Peko started to show some signs of waking up. This wasn't told to Fuyuhiko so he wouldn't get too excited. 

He wanted to see her so bad. Her beautiful face, her blood-red eyes, even her always stoic expression, just anything that meant Peko. 

Then the wonderful day came when she finally woke up. 

Fuyuhiko wasn't the first one to know, in fact he was the last. Hajime and the future foundation's doctors wanted to keep him out just in case. For Hajime's bad luck, Peko started to look for her young master, in such a desperate way that they even considered sending her back to sleep. 

Their bond wasn't something so easy like a friendship. They had been to hell and back, together. 

When the former ultimate yakuza received the news, he felt himself fall to his knees. A year. The whole twelve months waiting just for this moment. His legs were refusing to put him back on his feet to run, but he just couldn't give up.

Her eyes. Her face. Her hair. Her body. Her clothes. Her last words. Everything came flashing back to Fuyuhiko's head.

Peko was waiting for him, and he was running towards her.

When he finally got there, the look on her face was incredible. And right then, Fuyuhiko decided that he would never let her go again.


End file.
